


Nonsense

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [72]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nail Polish, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Light and L share a tiny and intimate moment.





	Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> A very teeny tiny fic for a teeny tiny love I had once for them. It brings me baaaack. Thanks for reading and any comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

072\. Nonsense

*

Fingers, long and crooked, pluck up the silvered teaspoon from a napkin on L's desk, stirring inside the teacup. Black glossy fingernails reflect beneath the fluorescent, interior lamps.

"Ryuzaki…?"

L gazes up pensively, as Light narrows his eyes at him. "Yes? Did you require something?"

It takes a second, or two, but Light's mouth uplifts into genuine, lighthearted amusement.

"No, thank you," he declares, nodding politely.

_Black suits you._

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
